Growing Up Gorgeous
by AllAboutAuslly
Summary: Maya Hart has had a crush on Joshua Matthews ever since he came into Riley's apartment on Christmas Day. However, after Maya finds out that he feels the same way, they have to hide their relationship from Maya's best friend Riley. Will their friendship be put on the line when Riley finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first story on here that isn't Austin & Ally, I haven't been writing stories on FanFiction for a long time but since I saw Josh and Maya interact on Girl Meets World ****I thought that I should write a story about them! Thank you for the readers that have read and reviewed my previous works and for the readers that have joined during my very long hiatus****. ****I hope you like it and let me know if I should carry it on! ~AllAboutAuslly**

* * *

><p>I'm Maya Hart, typically known as a troublemaker and a rebel. If you dare try and challenge me on that then I will probably win, so you should not. Riley Matthews is my best friend and we do everything together. We go to school, have the same lessons, I pester her crush Lucas and we talk to Farkle then go home together. That was how our day usually went, but then one day something peculiar happened. It was Christmas day and I was sitting down next to my best friend, still in awe of the male version of me that stood before my eyes. I heard stories about Shawn Hunter before from Riley's father, Cory Matthews, but I didn't think they were true. I mean, he had a bauble that said 'CORY and SHAWN 4-EVAH!' however, I didn't buy it. How could someone that sound so cool be best friends with someone so…? I'm kind of going of topic here so I'll proceed. I was sitting with Riley, listening to Mr. Matthews' dad when suddenly my eyes came in contact with something I didn't mind. An attractive guy gave Riley's grandfather a set of keys that signified that he was a few years older than me but that didn't bother me. He came inside the apartment and my eyes instantly scanned onto his exceptional tall figure. His hair was a dark shade of brown and looked like he spent a fair amount of time combing it to get it the way he wanted. When I caught direct attention of his eyes, they reminded me of the cup of coffee that I had this morning: warm and energetic. Once he took of his leather jacket, my eyes slowly moved to his clothes. He wore another jacket, mostly because the weather in New York was very chilly, unzipped which showed a simple neutral shirt which had a design of city buildings and his look was complete with jeans and some dark boots.<p>

"Boing!" I called out, pointing at him.

"That's my uncle, Maya." Riley introduced.

"Sweet, I would be your aunt."

"JOSHY!" Auggie yelled, out of nowhere, running towards his uncle.

Josh is Riley's dad's very younger brother. I remember meeting him a long time ago when we were all younger but I didn't see much then. I guess puberty worked wonders on him. He lifted Auggie up with no sign of hesitation. So he's strong too? Next thing I knew, he face planted Auggie on the couch and walked over towards Riley and I.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley greeted, giving him a hug.

"Uncle Josh!" I beamed, putting my arms around him and closing my eyes admirably.

"I'm not your uncle, Maya." Josh replied.

"Even better."

In what seemed like a second, Riley removed me from Josh and he put his hands inside his back pockets.

"It's… it's, been awhile," he pointed out.

"Sure has," I smiled at that fact that he remembered me.

"Well… boy, you grew up gorgeous." He smiled back.

I have blonde wavy hair which I usually left down and blue eyes. My clothes are mostly from the thrift store and I thought that I've always looked the same… certainly not gorgeous. That compliment made me happy.

-/-

Coming back to the present, I invited Josh with Riley, Shawn and I on a trip and I can't wait for it to happen. I am now with Riley at Svorski's Bakery, a hangout that we like to go to, texting Josh.

"Maya," I think Riley said. "Do you even know what I was talking about?"

"Hm, what?" I remarked, still looking at my phone.

Riley took my phone from me and placed it on her lap. She didn't really like me texting Josh because A: she thinks it's weird that I like her uncle and B: she thinks that I'm not spending enough time with her. I took a long sip from my hot chocolate and sighed. Riley wasn't really making this any easier for me and I like Josh, he cool and I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before.

"You're ignoring me and texting Josh."

I gasped. "I am _not_!" I added more emphasis on 'not' to make it clear that I wasn't texting Josh, even though I was.

My phone beeped.

"Then why did he just send you 'cool' with loads of emojis?"

I grabbed my phone and smiled at the text message, then watched as Riley crossed her arms and gave me a stare. "Riley–"

"Maya, you know I don't like this. It's just weird! How would you like it if I started texting your uncle?"

"I'd say go ahead!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you, Maya." Riley got up and stormed out of the bakery.

This isn't fair at all. Just because Riley doesn't like me talking to Josh doesn't mean I have to stop, right? She isn't the boss of me and ever since he came round at Christmas, Riley has been in a mood with me. I'm not really comfortable with talking to her about my crush on Josh and I don't think she is either but there's no way I'd talk about this with cowboy Lucas or creepy Farkle. Riley is supposed to be my best friend – I talk to her about her crush on Lucas! Wouldn't it be fair for her to do the same for me? Ugh, I need to talk to someone who won't laugh or judge me. Someone that has had way more experience than me on this subject. I left the bakery, Riley was gone so I decided to go on a long walk to clear my head. Once I cleared my head, I arrived at the Matthews' apartment. The window in Riley's bedroom was open, so I made my way through it. Not thinking clearly, I decided to text Josh.

**ME:** Riley is ignoring me

**JOSH:** Why's that?

**ME:** Um, because I'm texting you…?

**JOSH:** Then why are you still texting me, Maya?

**ME:** I like texting you

**JOSH:** I like texting you too

**ME:** Cool

**JOSH:** Cool

To avoid me texting Josh any more than I already have, I turned my phone off. Riley then walked into her room, slightly startled to see me.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Riley, I'm not here to argue with you," I spoke, taking a breath. "I wanted to ask your dad a few things."

To my surprise, she sat with me at the bay window.

"Things that you couldn't tell me?" Riley looked hurt.

"Yes, since you walked out on me. Anyway, I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you." I clasped my hands together, awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, I spoke to Josh and I guess I kind of feel better. I mean, it's not like you're dating or anything." Riley laughed.

"Nope, we're just people who like texting each other." I said, half joking.

It was true, we've been texting each other for about a week and the closest we're came to anything like that is 'I like texting you' which I said first. I did try my hardest to get rid of the word 'texting' but I couldn't do it. Josh and I will probably just only be texting buddies.

"Well, that's good to hear." Riley hugged me and I felt somewhat disappointed. I made up with my best friend but I'm still not entirely happy.

-/-

A few days later, I was back at Riley's apartment watching TV. There was nothing on so we were frantically switching from channel to channel. I hated it when there was nothing on TV, watching TV is literally mine and Riley's number one thing to do when there is no school. We could stay in front of the TV for hours just binge watching Red Planet Diaries. When I passed the control to Riley, my phone started ringing.

"Let me take this." I whispered.

Riley nodded and I went into the kitchen. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," Josh replied. "Could you help me out?"

I looked at Riley, she was now watching a nature programme.

"Sure, what with?" I smiled.

"Can you open the window in Riley's bedroom?" I just about heard what he said.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise" was all he said.

"Alright," I hung up then went into Riley's room and Josh was sitting out the window. Trying to avoid my beaming smile, I opened the window.

"Surprise!" Josh smiled, climbing inside. He was wearing some decent aftershave that I loved.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here? I thought you lived in Philadelphia?" I gave him a hug, in which, he hugged me back.

"I do, I got the train down. I wanted to tell you something that I couldn't text… I kind of told my parent's that I was going to a friend's house nearby so I can't really stay for long. Oh and I saw your MyFace update."

I smirked at the rebellious side of Joshua Matthews that I haven't really seen before. I looked to see if Riley was still watching TV, she was but just in case I closed the door.

"Riley's watching TV," I paused as I almost got lost in his eyes. "What did you want to tell me?"

He fidgeted with his hands a little until he put them in his pockets. "I-like-you."

"What?" Josh spoke so fast that I wasn't sure if I misheard him.

"I like you, Maya. A lot."

Once he saw a smile appear on my face, he relaxed. "…and I like you but Riley and I just made up like a few days ago, if I told her that we're, you know, together I don't know what she'd do."

Josh paused then scratched the back of his head. "Then we won't tell her."

"Not tell her?" I wasn't so sure.

Josh nodded. "Just until she gets used to the idea of you and I dating."

"I've never had a secret boyfriend before." Not that I had many to begin with.

"Me either. I mean, I've never had a secret girlfriend before."

The rebellious side got the best of me. "Let's do it."

"Cool, well I better get going. Bye, Maya." He gave me a hug.

"Bye, Josh."

He then left from the window and I made sure it was shut. Hide the fact that I'm dating my best friend's uncle? How hard could that be?


	2. Chapter 2

I returned to Riley who was still watching Red Planet Diaries. Sitting apart, I watched as she looked at the TV engagingly.

"Who was on the phone?" Riley interrogated, without moving her eyes from the screen.

"Oh, it was just a wrong number…" I told her, looking down at the floor.

Riley nodded, she was still interested in the show to ask more questions. I felt a little guilty that she didn't bother asking me anymore questions. Does that mean she trusts me? We've been best friends for such a long time and I really don't want to hurt her. Behind my brown haired best friend was a girl full of quirkiness. I know what I'm doing may be wrong but this wouldn't have happened if Riley just listened to me and let me date Josh. Red Planet Diaries had finished and I got up ready to leave. Maybe a good night's sleep would help me think clearly.

-/-

"Riley is going to kill me," I sighed, half joking. "She is so going to kill me."

"For what? Going to the movies?" Josh laughed, handing me the popcorn.

You're probably wondering how the heck we ended up at the movies. Well, before I went to bed, Josh texted me asking if I wanted to go out somewhere on a date. I said yes and frantically raided my closet, deciding what to wear. I ended up wearing plaid shorts, a rock band t-shirt, black tights and boots to match. Josh picked me up an hour after school so I didn't stay at Riley's for too long but not short enough for her to suspect anything. He told me that he managed to get down to New York by telling his folks that he was sleeping over at a friend's house. It did throw me that he said 'sleepover' but at least I had time to spend with him.

"Do you always lie to your parents?" I asked, as we both looked at different movie posters.

Josh faced me. "Not always. Maya, my parents and I are generations apart, sometimes I feel like if I tell them something they would just give me the same advice they told Cory when things have kind of changed now. Sometimes I do ask them stuff as I get on with them and we have a laugh but… yeah."

I nodded, I could tell that Josh felt a little uncomfortable so I changed the subject. "So, what do you want to watch? How about romance?"

"Lady's choice but I recommend a scary movie. I'm not really a fan of romantic movies."

"A scary movie?" I gasped. "On a school night? Wow, Uncle Josh, you really are the cool uncle!"

Josh's cheeks flustered and he scratched his head. "I'm not you uncle, Maya. I'm your boyfriend."

We exchanged smiles until Josh playfully flicked popcorn at my face.

"How about we watch a comedy? It's not scary or romantic so it's a lose-lose situation but at least we can laugh at the screen if we end up in an awkward conversation." Josh offered.

"Fine, you go get the tickets." I agreed.

"Bossy. I like it." Josh went over to pay for the tickets.

"Maya?"

I turned around to notice Lucas and a Farkle were standing right in front of me both with soda in their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, his accent striking a nerve.

"Where's Riley? I want to say hi." Farkle questioned, scanning the room.

"Riley's not here," Josh explained, placing his fingers in between mine. "She's with me."

I was hoping that my face wasn't as red as a tomato right now.

"Aren't you Josh? Riley's uncle?" Lucas pointed out.

"Don't tell her or you'll regret ever saying anything." I threatened.

They both put their hands up in plea. "Why can't Riley find out?" Farkle wondered.

I hesitated. "Riley wouldn't really allow it…"

"So you're star crossed lovers?"

"I think the movie will be starting soon." Josh reminded, checking his watched.

Lucas looked at our tickets. "Penguins on the Run? Farkle and I are watching that too. We should sit together!"

"No, we should not." I said.

Farkle put his hands over mine and Josh's shoulders. "We're going to have a fun time."

-/-

We were sitting in the middle of the movie theatre. From left to right: Lucas, me, Josh and Farkle. It was only fifteen minutes in the film and Lucas and Farkle were laughing hard at parts that I didn't even find that funny. Maybe because I don't like them, therefore they don't have the authority to laugh along with me. Farkle took my popcorn and Josh was sitting down, watching the movie awkwardly while Lucas was talking across loudly to Farkle. I looked at Josh sympathetically and he slowly gave me a thumbs up sign. Of course Lucas and Farkle had to show up on my date with Josh. Is this supposed to be karma or something? A sign? Why could nothing go right?

"Um, I'm going to go and buy some more drinks. Maya, come with?" Josh spoke, quickly getting up.

Without hesitation I got up and left the movie theatre, embarrassed that my friends had ruined my date with Josh. I didn't want him to think that I was a pathetic girl with some loser friends.

Josh then went over to a nearby trashcan and threw away his ticket.

"I wasn't really going to buy more drinks. I just couldn't sit there with them ruining our date any longer."

He looked as mad as I was. "Me either, I wouldn't have been surprised if you just ditched me." I muttered.

"I'd never do that. Let's get out of here."

I smiled brightly. "…and you say I'm bossy."

He took my hand and we left the movies. Josh took me down a few streets until we found a small park with a swing set, slide and a seesaw. He then motioned to the swing set and I took a seat beside his.

"Our date wasn't a complete bust," Josh took out a gift wrapped box from his pocket. "Open it."

"You bought me a gift?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, now please open it."

I unwrapped the gift and opened up the box. Inside there was a bracelet and a silver charm bracelet with no charms. Carefully I picked the bracelet up and wrapped it around my arm.

"Every time I see you I'll put a charm on it," Josh then took a key shaped charm and hooked it to the bracelet. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you, Josh! You're full of surprises."

"How about another one?"

Josh moved his swing closer to mine refusing eye contact, his brown eyes gradually shutting, mine ensuing after. He slowly locked his lips with mine and I kissed back and with pleasure as he insinuated more with gratitude.

"Woah." I mumbled as we broke away.

"Yeah…" Josh mused, blushing.

That last part of my evening had turned the date into something that I had only seen in movies. Joshua Matthews _kissed_ me! The boy whom I've had a crush on since we met on Christmas had kissed me and was my boyfriend. I wish I could tell Riley that I had my first kiss but I knew that she would somehow figure out that it was with Josh. I couldn't tell her along with the fact that I also had a boyfriend. Riley couldn't find out, not yet.

"Maya?"

I faced Josh, noticing that he had stood up and zipped his leather jacket up.

"You kind of spaced out. I think we should go now before your mom wonders where you are."

"Where are you going to stay?" I wondered. "I thought you told your parents you were sleeping round a friend's house?"

"I'm going to go back home and tell them that my friend had a family emergency." He explained, not sounding fully confident with his excuse.

"They'll believe that?" I wasn't convinced either.

"Sure they will. They probably won't even notice that I came back early."

"Okay, just be safe."

Josh laughed. "I will, _Ma_. Now let me drop you off. I'll text you as soon as I get home."

-/-

**JOSH:** Home sweet home!

The following day I woke up with a headache and a pinch of guilt. I arrived at the Matthews' apartment in the morning for breakfast and to take Riley to school. For breakfast we had pancakes and even though I love pancakes, I didn't feel that hungry. Mr. Matthews was sitting at the kitchen table with Riley and I. Riley's mom, Topanga, was trying to put a sweater on Auggie but he refused to put it on. Riley finished her pancake, drank her hot chocolate and grabbed my arm. She was in a good mood today and I wasn't going to ruin that. Lucas and Farkle better have kept their promise or something bad was deemed to happen to them. Riley hurried for her father to finish eating and we then left ready for school.

At school, I was with Riley at her locker, helping her carry some books.

"Why do you need all these books?" I queried, looking at all the books she gave me.

"After school, you and I are going to study at my house for our project!" she instructed.

Oh, our History project! Mr. Matthews had given us a history project where we had to talk about US presidents and how they helped our country. I didn't give it much thought and didn't know which president I was going to talk about.

"Oh. That project." I snarled.

"Maya, I really want to do well on this project. If I do better than Farkle, maybe my dad could give me a better grade than him. I really want to please him this time." Riley closed her locker.

"Okay, okay, fine. I will do my part on the project, Riley."

"Ladies!"

Lucas and Farkle walked over to us, smiling. Lucas was behind Farkle with a huge pile of study books, those books looked heavy.

"I'm just here to wish you good luck on the History project," Farkle began. "Only one team can get the best grade and any distractions," Farkle gave me a look, "will surely make you two lose."

Riley put her arm around me. "Maya and I have no distractions."

"Hi, Riley." Lucas beamed.

"Oh, boy." Riley groaned.

Something tells me that Farkle wanted to win as well and from that look that he gave me, he thinks that Josh will be a distraction which he won't, as he is in Philadelphia. Riley wants to win too and I not going to let her down.

I walked up to Farkle. "There will be no distractions getting in our way."

"Really? You seemed distracted by that _soda machine_, I think you'll be distracted once again."

"Me? I know you both are easily amused, you'll probably open a book and start laughing within five minutes."

"Um, did I miss something?" Riley laughed.

"Okay then, Maya, Riley." Lucas spoke, following Farkle as they left.

"That was weird."

"Very weird..." I said, looking down at the floor, sneaking as smile as I reminded myself of last night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So Lucas and Farkle know! Do you think they'll be able to keep Maya's secret? Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. By the way, i****t's a still from Girl Meets Game Night, I saw the picture and thought that it would be a great story cover! I can't wait for it to air.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**JOSH'S POV (A/N - yes, I went there ;))**

I made it home before Ma and Dad woke up. It took me a while to get home but I'm here now and I'm not sure what to do so I decided to text Maya as promised. Once I made it to my room, I decided to check the internet. MyFace was full of the usual pictures of my friends who were at some college student's party. As I went further down my timeline, I saw a post by Farkle Minkus which had a picture of him, Lucas and Maya at the movies. It was probably taken when I went to buy the tickets but it did worry me a little because Farkle could've taken way more pictures with me included and put them online for everyone including Riley to see. I mean, it looks bad enough that they're tagged in the picture and Riley's clearly missed them hanging out. How long will it be for her to see this considering that it was uploaded a few hours ago? Maybe I could ask Farkle to take the picture down as I don't want Riley to feel left out as she is my niece and I'm supposed to look after her. Even if I have to lie to her. I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair – I'm definitely going to be late to school.

"Josh, what are you doing here? Why are you still awake?" Dad asked, entering my bedroom.

"Dad? I-I, my friend had a family emergency so I came home." I spluttered, not sensing whether he believed me or not.

"Oh really? I hope he's okay. Presuming it was a boy whose house you went to?"

"Yes, Dad, a guy not a girl." I gritted my teeth.

He then sat next to me on my bed. "Good because I was afraid that I'd have to give you the talk…"

"Dad, it's almost one in the morning and all I want to do right now is sleep. I don't want my teacher to give me another lecture for being late."

"You're right," Dad got up and headed for the door. "Good night, Josh."

He then shut the door. I pulled out my phone and inboxed Farkle kindly asking him to take down the photo. From what I've gathered, Farkle probably won't take it down straight away so I checked Riley's activity. It looks like she hasn't been online yet, which left me with satisfaction.

-/-

**BACK TO MAYA'S POV **

Before I got to Riley's house, I noticed that Farkle posted a picture of me, himself and Lucas on myFace. Could he be any more stupid? Riley doesn't go on her account too much but what if she saw the picture? Focus, Maya. I have to focus on this school project. I sat on the couch, next to Riley and began researching presidents on the laptop. Riley was looking through the study books. When Riley wasn't looking, I quickly opened myFace and checked Farkle's profile. What a relief – the picture's gone.

"So, Riles, how's the project going?" I wondered, taking a seat next to her.

"Fine. You have chosen what president you're doing, right?" Riley interrogated.

I pointed at her pink top. "Hey, is that a new top?"

"Maya! You know what? Never mind. I'm just happy that you're not talking to Josh anymore."

"Of course I'm not." I lied, blood on my hands.

"Good because if you two did anything behind my back, I don't know if I could ever forgive you."

If Riley found out about me and Josh, she'd probably wouldn't speak to me again. I don't want to lose my best friend and I don't want to lose Josh. I'm in it for the long game and Riley needs to respect that. Riley does not understand. I wish I could tell her everything but I can't – not yet anyway. I'll find a time when she's in a good mood, probably because of Lucas and I'll come right out and say it. What I'm hoping is that she'll be shocked at first that I managed to swoon her uncle. I don't want Riley to shout and be upset, but either way she'll be upset because I didn't tell her sooner… and my world will fall apart. I can't let that happen. The doorbell rang, Riley groaned and opened it. Who could that be?

"Ladies," Farkle spoke, inviting himself inside. "Maya, a word?"

I looked at him with confusion. "Sure."

He led me into Riley's room and slammed the door shut. Usually I would crack a joke at this point but Farkle looked serious, as if he was worried or concerned about something. I've seen him worried before but not like _this_.

"About the bracelet, Maya –"

"What about it? Thanks for deleting that picture by the way." I took a seat at the bay window.

"You're welcome. You know, that picture got 36 likes – a new record for me! That's not why I'm here though. I know that bracelet's from Josh." Farkle took a closer look at it, looking closer at the detailed charm bracelet. He then noticed the key charm and moved away a little. "Woah…"

"What woah?" My eyebrow raised.

"That some exquisite bracelet, Maya. How much did it cost?"

"How am I supposed to know, Farkle?" He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"It looks expensive."

I crossed my arms and looked at Farkle directly. "Since when were you a jewellery expert?"

Farkle sighed. "I'm just saying. You recently met Josh –"

"We're known each other for a long time." I said with conviction.

"You don't know his backstory. He could be amazing and care about you _or_ he could just be some crooked person who just wants to get you wrapped around his little finger."

Instantly I stood up and approached Farkle, my anger was boiling with fury as my hands clenched together. "Josh is not a thief. You're just trying to get in my head just so you can win that school project." I gritted my teeth.

"Forget it. If something goes terribly wrong, you won't have a shoulder to cry on. You'll be on your own, Maya. Alone." Farkle left the room.

How can he call Josh a thief?! My own kind of friend is trying to ruin my first real relationship. Some friend. He barely even knows him. I guess soon I'll find out where Farkle's loyalty levels lies at. Something tells me that they don't lie very far. I don't know if I could face another day of school with this state of mind but I have to. The project didn't even faze me, I needed to talk to Josh. I have to go to Philadelphia and get to see the real Josh when he's not around me or his family. When we met again and he said that I grew up gorgeous, I know he meant it sincerely. All I have to do is go to Philly, talk to Josh's parents and maybe follow him around a little. How the heck am I supposed to find out where Josh lives without sounding too suspicious? Riley definitely wouldn't give it to me and Josh doesn't seem like the type of person to put his address online. I then had a brainstorm.

-/-

"…and why do you want Josh's address?" Mr. Matthews quizzed, as soon as everyone left the History classroom.

"I-I want to send him a postcard, you know? To tell him how much I enjoy your History classes." I beamed.

"Well, okay!" Mr. Matthews wrote down the address on a post-it note and handed it to me.

"That was easier that I thought." I turned away.

"What was that, Maya?"

"Nothing, Mr. Matthews. I'll make sure I'll put it a good word about you."

Okay, sometimes you have to make up a tiny lie to get what you want. I know it was a bad move but who else was I supposed to ask? Auggie? School's over and I am now en route to Philadelphia. I've never actually went there myself before but how hard could it be? I can do this. If I leave now, I'll be able to get home before anyone suspects a thing. It will only be for a few hours and then I'll go home for real. $60 would be enough to get there and back on a train, I've been saving that money to buy some new boots but it doesn't matter. It was a no brainer, I have to do this. Riley was at one of her after school clubs so I was able to make it over to the train station with no one noticing me.

Finally when I bought my tickets, I hopped on the train at the station with the post-it note and my warmest coat. I didn't have time to check the forecast. The train wasn't as busy as I thought it would be but I still had to look for an empty seat. I eventually found one and sat down, my heart beating like a drum because within two hours, I'll find out the truth. Once the train started, I knew there was no going back.

-/-

"Wake up, kiddo, the train ends here."

I woke up to see an old man prodding me with a walking stick. He smiled at me as I got up, I'm here, in Philadelphia. Spying on my boyfriend. Call me crazy but this is actually happening. I left the station and read out the address that Mr. Matthews gave me. It was a good thing I had some cash left over for a taxi because there's no way I'd be able to find my way there. My phone started ringing, I checked to see who it was. It was Riley. I ignored it, it probably wasn't important. I ran over to the first taxi I saw and opened the door, ignoring the annoyed people behind me. I showed the driver the post-it note and he nodded so I took a seat, slowly putting my seatbelt on with my hands shaking like a leaf. Josh's house, here I come! I looked through the window as I went by houses and paid the driver when I was left standing in front of an old looking house. Before I rang the bell, I double checked to make sure that I was at the right house then pressed it. The door was opened by Josh's mom.

"Hi, I'm Maya Hart. I'm here to talk about your son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Who saw Girl Meets Game Night? When Josh said to Maya "Maya, you do understand I'm too old for you?" I was like: really, Josh? Who are you trying to kid here? After when Maya said that she was in it for the long run, Josh didn't fight back - he just smiled! **

**YOU DECIDE: Do you want Farkle to be right about Josh or do you want him to have it all wrong?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Let's see if Farkle was right or wrong!**

* * *

><p>Josh isn't at home right now." Josh's mom replied, looking confused.<p>

"I know, I'm here to talk _about_ him." I answered, allowing myself inside.

"How do you… wait, you were the girl who stayed for Christmas at my granddaughter Riley's house!" She half smiled and closed the front door.

"That's me." I looked around at the interior. Clean, tidy and a little posh. Josh didn't really strike me as a posh person. The living room was filled with family photos, I guess family is important to them. Near the fireplace, I noticed a photo of Mr. Matthews with a baby cradled in his arms. Josh looked so fragile there. I looked around, indecisive on which seat to sit on, I then sat on a beige armchair. Where should I start? What can I ask her without sounding creepy or paranoid? I should've planned this in advanced. Josh's mom looked at me, probably wondering why I travelled all this way just to sit on a chair.

"Why are you asking about my son?" Josh's mom walked over to me.

"I just have to ask you a few questions, then I'll leave."

Josh's mom didn't look any different from when I first saw her at Christmas: aggravated, like she wanted to leave. Her arms were crossed as if she felt impatient. The thought of Josh calling her Ma baffles me, how could he get away with it? Maybe Josh has that playful side of him. I wanted to somehow bring up Josh's nickname for her but I wanted to get on her good side. Leave the jokes for later, Maya!

"Is Josh a good guy?" I questioned.

"I should think so! I bring my children up to be well behaved. Our Joshua didn't really have the smoothest birth, which is why I try to take extra care of him."

Mr. Matthews told me about Josh's birth once and it seemed like a delicate matter so I daren't pester his mother about it. I changed the subject. "So, do you know what Josh wants to be when he's older?"

"He's said a few times that he would maybe like to go to NYU but he hasn't really said much about his career… should I be telling you this?"

"Yes. Where is he now exactly?"

"He has a driver's lesson. He should be home soon –" Josh's mom took my wrist and scanned my bracelet. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I knew Josh was hiding something! He had a conversation with his father and I thought something was up. Lately he's been asking to do a lot more chores and then one day, I saw him bring home this white box. I asked him what was inside the box and he said that it was nothing. I couldn't resist so when he was at school, I opened it and saw a bracelet with loads of charm bracelets. I was thinking it was for a girl…"

A smile formed on my face but it quickly went away. What if she tells Josh's dad? Who went on to telling Mr. Matthews, who then tells Mrs. Matthews, who tells Auggie who eventually tells Riley? I couldn't let this happen.

The door swung open. "Hey, Ma, guess what? I took a turn and I–"

Josh looked at me. "Maya? What are you doing here?" Josh was certainly surprised to see me.

I stood up and made eye contact with him. He looked at me in disbelief and pulled me in for a hug. I should never have thought that Farkle could ever be right. Josh smiled at me, not caring that his hair wasn't in the right position. I didn't know what to say. For once I was speechless as was Josh. There was only one person that wasn't.

"So when were you going to tell me you have a girlfriend?"

Josh's mom had her arms on her shoulders and looked at Josh in all seriousness. Josh's cheeks flustered and he put his hands in his pockets. "I… er… Ma… Mom, this Maya. My girlfriend." He put his hands on my arms and practically handed me over to his mother. I laughed at the fact that Josh's mom had embarrassed him like that. It was cute.

"Well, Maya, you better stay for dinner so you can introduce yourself," she faced Josh. "Better than he did anyway."

"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled, watching as Josh's mom made her way into the kitchen.

Josh took my hand. "It's not like I wasn't going to tell her, Maya. It's just… my mom has a rather large mouth and I was thinking that she'd tell my brother."

I nodded in agreement. "I know, I was thinking she would too. The reason I actually came here is because Farkle said that –"

"Something like 'you don't know his backstory. He could be amazing and care about you or he could just be some crooked person who wants to get you wrapped around his little finger'?" Josh raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Exactly like that…" I answered.

"Funny. Lucas said the same thing about you on the phone yesterday."

"Oh really? So that I could come all the way down here to ask you, so he could put me off my school project?!" I was mad. Farkle and Lucas had played us. I sat down on the armrest that belonged to the couch behind me.

"I was going to call and ask you about it when I finished driving. They messed us up, big time."

"Now what?" I sighed, disappointed in myself that I fell for it.

A playful smirk made its way on to Josh's face. "We play back," Josh started pacing the floor as if he was going to do one of his speeches in a funny gameshow voice that he usually does. "Joshua Matthews and Maya Hart will have Farkle and Lucas regretting every lie they've ever told when they're finished with us. They've had their fun but now it's time for Joshaya, that's our pairing name, to work together to stop that menacing duo!"

"Joshaya?" I spoke, confused to why anyone would think of a portmanteau of our names. "Why do we have a pairing name?"

"I think it's cool. Someone must ship us together, come on, we're awesome." Josh quickly went back to the plan. He went out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a whiteboard on wheels. Josh took out a pen and started writing down the word 'PLAN' followed by a lot more words. When he had finished writing and drawing, I acknowledged the plan and grinned devilishly. It's not going to be easy but if this works, both Farkle and Lucas will know their place and to stay out of our relationship. To be honest, I don't think they just wanted to win the school project, they wanted to win on breaking Josh and I up. They don't care about my happiness at all. I'm not even sure if they actually like Josh. I don't think Josh likes them much either.

"Here, as promised." Josh took out a charm that was shaped as a star and placed it on my bracelet. "So, tomorrow?"

"Last period, during History." I confirmed.

"Cool. This is going to be something."

Josh's mom walked in with a tray full of cookies. She froze when she noticed the whiteboard. "I've not even going to ask." she sighed.

"Since when do you bake cookies, Ma?" Josh joked.

"Oh, Josh, you know I always bake cookies for you and your friends."

Josh picked one up. "Why are they cold?" He then took a bite. "…and taste exactly like _Chips Ahoy!_?"

I rolled my eyes then took the tray. "Thanks for the cookies, Mrs. Matthews."

"Oh, Maya! Please, call me Amy!"

"I can't stay for dinner. I have school in the morning and I have to go catch a cab and a train to New York." I admitted, putting a cookie in my mouth.

"That's not happening. I'll drive you there." Josh instructed, getting his leather jacket.

"That's not happening either," Josh's mo – Amy stopped him. "Josh, you barely passed your permit let alone your license. You're not driving."

"I'm not that bad…" Josh looked slightly offended.

"I know that. Maya, I'll drive you there."

"So when I get my license, I can drive where I want?" Amy gave him a stern look. "Fine, I'll come with."

-/-

I took shotgun. For some reason, Amy told me to sit at the front. Maybe because I'm their guest or either because she doesn't trust the pair of us sitting together at the back of her car. Amy put the cookies on a plate for me and covered them with plastic wrap. She might as well have put them back in the_ Chips Ahoy!_ packaging but I know that she won't admit that she didn't make them. We arrived at the train station and I said goodbye to Amy and Josh, being paranoid, followed me inside the station and waited for my train to come. Once it arrived, he handed me the cookies.

"Maya, thanks for coming," Josh thanked. "I mean, you completely caught me off guard – my hair wasn't even satisfactory – but thank you. It means a lot that my mom likes you and I know my dad will too."

"Thanks for the cookies, oh and the charm. It's pretty cool."

"Cool." Josh gave me a kiss on the cheek and waved as I made my way onto the train. I didn't notice how late it was. I'm not going to sleep much tonight.

-/-

**JOSH'S POV**

"Thanks, Mom," I said as soon as I sat in the front. "For everything." I then gave her a hug.

"What the heck?!"

I let go and in front of me was not my mom but some woman who was a lot younger. Either someone stole her car, or I was in the wrong one. "Sorry."

Rather embarrassed, I looked to see where my mom's car was. It was nowhere to be seen.

"MA?"

It had to be here. This is where we parked, I could've sworn it was right here.

"Josh?"

I turned around and Ma was carrying a takeout. "Why did you leave like that? I thought…" I scratched my head in exhaust.

"I told you I was going to get a meal when you were begging Maya to follow her inside." Ma explained, unlocking the car door. The car was behind a van. It wasn't there before. How was I supposed to see it?

I sat down and put my seatbelt on. "I was just making sure that she got home safely. Ma, you're not going to tell Cory and Topanga are you?"

"Why not? It's not like you're secretly dating your niece's best friend are you?" She started driving and I turned the radio up.

"Joshua –"

"I will tell her eventually! Just please don't tell anyone, okay, Mom?" I was being serious and she knew that I confided in her.

"Fine, I won't tell Cory or his family."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

I was hoping that she wasn't crossing her fingers in her head…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I hope you guys like drama because this one's filled with it!**

* * *

><p>I arrived in class very late the following morning. Riley and Mr. Matthews probably thought that I wasn't coming to school so they left without me. I had to make my own way to school and I was exhausted but I was looking forward to Josh's performance later in class. That will show Farkle and Lucas for sure. I was now in Math, watching the clock move waiting for the lesson to end. When Math was over, I made sure that I was the first one in class. Mr. Matthews didn't expect to see me, or Riley but I was glad that I was there. Once everyone was seated, Mr Matthews spoke.<p>

"So, class, what do you know about the history of World War II?"

Farkle raised his hand and suddenly the door opened.

"I'm looking for Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar?" Josh entered the room, all hot and sweaty.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Mr. Matthews looked dumbfounded and I tried to keep a straight face.

Farkle and Lucas got up and walked slowly over to Josh. Lucas looked worried like he was going to get in trouble or something. Josh scratched his head and paced the floor.

"I can't believe you would do that to your own friend!" He stopped pacing the floor and pointed at me. His acting was on point.

"Josh, can you explain what you're actually doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Er… free period? I'm here, Cory –"

Mr. Matthews glared at him.

"Uh, Mr. Matthews, to discuss your school project – the one about the presidents? Farkle and Lucas have been trying to distract Riley and Maya just so that they could win!"

"Very well, Josh, but what has this –"

Josh took out a folder and placed it on Mr. Matthews' desk. "Evidence."

Riley gave me a puzzled look, I shrugged my shoulders and watched Mr. Matthews look through the folder. Most of it was lies but Josh made it look as if everything that was there was true.

"Farkle, Lucas, is this true?"

"You know what?" Lucas got up and faced the class. "I'm tired of all this lying. I can't do this anymore!" Lucas ran his hands though his hair. Josh looked at me and I looked back confused. This definitely wasn't part of the plan.

"Farkle, I'm sorry but I don't want to be your partner anymore if I have do this to my friends... and Maya, I can't keep your secret anymore."

"What secret?" Riley asked writing notes from the chalkboard into her notebook.

He wouldn't.

Lucas approached her and took a deep breath. "Riley, Maya has secretly been dating your uncle."

Riley froze for a moment then looked at me. "What? Is this true?"

"Riley, I can explain –"

Riley took her bag and ran out of the classroom. Silence made its way into the classroom and I got up and went to look for Riley. She was outside, sitting on a bench, crying.

"You lied to me." Riley said, wiping her tears. "How long has this been going on?"

I looked down at the floor. "That day when I got a phone call while you were watching Red Planet Diaries…" I explained, my hands in my pockets.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know." Honestly, I wasn't sure when I was going to actually confess to her. I wished Riley didn't have to find out like this. How could Lucas throw us all under the bus like that? I hope he's happy.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, Maya. Best friends don't keep secrets like this." She got up and went over to me. "Don't speak to me ever again."

-/-

Riley left class early and Farkle, Lucas, Josh and I were sat in the classroom with Mr. Matthews to deal with. Turns out that Josh skipped class so he's calling his mother, Farkle, Lucas and I are not on speaking terms and Mr. Matthews doesn't understand most of what just happened. I looked over at Josh whose face was in his hands. He looked upset, of course he's upset – he didn't want Riley to find out like this either. Lucas was sat there, finishing off his homework acting like he wasn't responsible for what had just happened. My hands were clenched, I could throw him off a cliff right now if I could. I have never hated Farkle and Lucas any more than I do now. This wouldn't have happened if we didn't see them in the cinema, they wouldn't have any dirt on me or Josh. This was probably their back up plan: if they fall, they'd bring us down with them. I lost my best friend because of them and I don't know how I could get her to forgive me and earn back her trust.

"Okay, first of all I'd like to say a great big thank you to Lucas for throwing us under the bus like that," Josh began. "…and sorry, Cory, for interrupting your History class."

"Josh, you're supposed to look out for Riley – she's your niece!" Mr. Matthews reminded.

"Cory, I know that! –"

"Then why did you let this happen?"

"Hey, would you cut him some slack? Neither of us wanted it to end up like this!" I defended. "I lost my best friend."

Lucas hesitated then spoke. "This is what happens with a secret. You can only hold it in for so long and then it eats you alive."

"Lucas, it wasn't your place to say!" Now I was mad. "This is your fault."

The four of us continued arguing until Mr. Matthews did that irritating sound which occurs when you scrap your fingernails on the chalkboard. We all covered our ears and whined.

"Now, Josh, you talk to Riley and see if she's alright. Got it?" Mr. Matthews was serious, I've never seen him this serious before.

"I got it." Josh got up from his seat and left the classroom.

"Farkle, Lucas, I'm afraid that you have been disqualified from the school project competition."

"What? This is an outrage!" Farkle shouted. "Good timing, Lucas…" They both left the classroom.

"Maya, I am most disappointed in you. I'd never have thought that you'd upset Riley like that." Mr. Matthews told me.

Oh no, not the disappointed card. Anyone would much prefer the angry card compared to the disappointed card! "I'm sorry, Mr. Matthews. Please tell Riley that I'm sorry too."

-/-

**JOSH'S POV**

It sure was an adventure trying to get inside Cory's apartment. I tried the door: Riley rejected me, I tried the bay window: rejected again. Both these methods I tried until Topanga eventually let me inside when Auggie found me at the window. Riley was in front of the TV, ignoring my every move. I've never seen her this mad before. Riley was furious at all of us. Topanga and Auggie had no clue what was happening but Riley told them that she was no longer talking to Maya. I felt guilty because none of this would've happened if I didn't tell Maya to keep our relationship a secret. I didn't want to ruin their friendship! They've been best friends for ages and I could not ruin that. I'm supposed to be the cool uncle. Sometimes I forget that I'm meant to be setting an example as I'm currently figuring the world out myself. I don't even think I'm the cool uncle anymore.

"Riley, if you need someone to stay mad at, blame me." I sighed. "The whole thing was my idea."

"Can someone please explain to me what is happening?" Topanga queried as she entered the room.

Riley turned the TV off, moved from the couch and faced me. "Fine, Josh. How could you, my uncle, date my BEST FRIEND and not tell me?" Riley quizzed.

"Ooh, drama!" Topanga took a seat at the kitchen table. "Continue."

"We didn't tell you because we knew you'd get mad… kind of like you are now. Look, Riley, I'm sorry but I really like Maya and you can't change that."

"Of course something was going on. Maya seemed so much happier lately and I didn't really know why – I just thought it was my company." Riley sat down on the couch and I slowly sat down somewhat next to her.

"Really? I did that?" A small smile appeared on my face but it quickly disappeared. "Riley, I'm really sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Just give me time. Please?" Riley spoke so quietly that I barely just heard her. I nodded then turned the TV back on. There's far too much tension to keep this room quiet and I think Riley would agree with me. Besides, Red Planet Diaries is almost on and I know that she loves to watch that show… with Maya. Oh right. I was making the situation even more awkward now. More awkward than it needs be.

"Uh, Josh, I think Riley means a few days." Topanga commented, turning the TV off.

"Oh, I see. A few days. I better get going then before Cory calls my mom." I got up and headed to the door. "Riley, I hope you will forgive us." I then left.

Outside the door was Maya. She looked as if she has been crying. I don't think I've ever saw her cry before. Maya was so brave and strong.

"Riley said that she needs some time." I stated, quietly. Maya nodded slowly and I walked with her. "Maya, I feel like all of this is my fault. If I didn't barge into the classroom like that none –"

"This isn't your fault, Josh." She wiped a tear from my face that I didn't even know was there. "Come on, she's Riley. She will come around, I know she will. She's Riley."

"I've never seen her that angry before. Geez, I can't even remember the last time I saw Cory like that. I let him down."

"Well… that makes two of us."

I leaned against a wall and looked down at my shoes and played with the zip on my jacket. "Maya, if anything happens I just want you to know that I love you."

**MAYA'S POV**

He just said the three words that can mean so much to someone. Josh loves me. I would be so happy right now if nothing else was going on.

"I love you too, Josh." I smiled and gave him a hug. All Riley needs is time, I will give her time because I care about my best friend and I hate seeing her hurt like this.

"I just wish Riley could see that." Josh sighed. "Hey, I better get going now. I really hope my brother hasn't told our mom."

"Okay. When will I next see you?" I wondered.

"I'll call you? That's if I'm not grounded."

"Okay."

Josh kissed me on the check and left. I was on my own to think about everything that happened and how different my life would be without my friends. Before I talk to Riley I think I should talk to Farkle and Lucas first. To make sure that I know where I stand with them. I still think that they are backstabbers but they are my friends and I don't want to lose any more. After that I'll somehow have to make it up to Riley and I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. Maybe Farkle and Lucas could help me with that. That's the least they could do. Then Riley could be my best friend again and everything will go back to the way it was before. Or somewhere near at least. I should get some sleep first though and wait until I've calmed down a little. Right now I could just about rip their heads off and we all know that angry Maya is the worst Maya.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Last chapter of Growing Up Gorgeous, thought I'd end it short and sweet.(:**

* * *

><p>Weeks flew by and everything was so different. I haven't spoken to Riley since the day that Josh and I were exposed. It's the longest I've been without talking to her and I miss her so much. Riley has ignored me every single day and I no longer have a clue what to do. Lucas has given me his sympathy and has told me many times that he's 'deeply sorry' and Farkle dislikes the fact that Riley and I aren't speaking. Turns out the night Josh snuck off and returned home, Mr. Matthews had told his parents and he was grounded. We're also kind of on a break now anyway. Each day I hope that Riley has forgiven me but she now hangs out with Smackle and some other girls from our class. It's like she has noted out my existence and I don't know what else she wants! I've given her time and she still chooses to ignore me. This time I decided to do something about it. I spoke to both Farkle and Lucas and they both agree that Riley had been given enough time so Lucas managed to kidnap her by tying a rope around her. He told me that he was taught it in Texas. We then took her to Svorski's Bakery.<p>

"Did you really have to tie me up?" Riley questioned, once we sat her down

"It was the only way." Farkle answered, putting a strawberry milkshake with a bendy straw in front of her.

"Riley, I don't wanna fight," I sighed. "We're supposed to be best friends and I don't understand why you're still angry at me. Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Maya. I guess I felt betrayed and thought that you were maybe getting bored of me. Josh is a cool guy and I can see now how much you like him."

"Really?" I sat down opposite her. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes, I've missed you, Maya. I would hug you but my hands are tied."

"Oh yeah!" Lucas quickly untied Riley and we both hugged.

"I'm glad that you two are friends again." Farkle beamed.

"Me too." I smiled.

We all left once Riley had finished her free milkshake and I followed her to the Matthews' apartment shortly after. It felt nice being in her apartment once again and seeing Mrs. Matthews and Auggie. I've certainty missed them since I've been gone. I also missed sitting down watching Red Planet Diaries with Riley and a bowl of popcorn, which we are doing right now but this time, it has my undivided attention. Turns out that we both missed out on a lot when we weren't friends so we had a lot to catch up to on the DVR. Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I didn't keep dating Josh a secret. Less hassle mostly but I wondered whether I'd get the same amount of excitement. Being with him was an adventure, an adventure I don't want to ever end.

Once we watched all the episodes and the popcorn had finished, Riley went into her room and returned with Farkle and Lucas, who were presumably waiting at the bay window. Farkle came in with a gift box. It wasn't anyone's birthday so I wasn't sure why he was carrying it. He then handed us all of what was inside: four cupcakes with the first letter of our name on each cake.

"I want to make a toast… to friendship." Farkle exclaimed, raising his cupcake.

"To friendship!" we all repeated, prodding our cupcakes together.

"Hopefully our friendship will last longer than these cupcakes." I joked, taking a bite.

"Another thing," Lucas began once we finished eating. "I don't want any more secrets. From now on, I want us all to be honest with each other, okay?"

We all agreed in unison.

"No more secrets," Riley answered. "…but what about surprises?"

The front door suddenly opened and Josh and Mr. Matthews appeared, covered in rain.

"Josh?" I gasped.

Josh was standing there grinning. He was covered in rain but that didn't stop me from noticing his shirt with a band I once listened to, his dark jeans and combats with a raincoat that looked huge on him. He also had on a maroon beanie. Josh was here. The guy that I haven't seen it weeks is right in front of me. I didn't gather how much I really missed him until now.

"I didn't think it would be raining that much!" Mr. Matthews cried, trying to close his umbrella.

Josh took of the raincoat and handed it to Mr. Matthews. "Thanks, Cory. Much appreciated." Josh thanked.

Riley went over to Josh, took his wrist and guided him over to me. She then placed his hand in mine.

"Riley, what are you doing?" I inquired, looking at her.

"Giving you your happiness, Maya. You deserve to be happy." Riley then stood next to Mr. Matthews.

Josh fumbled through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He then looked at my charm bracelet. "You're still wearing it." Josh smiled.

"I never stopped." I replied, truthfully.

He then turned the bracelet around and attached three different charms: a heart, a smiley face and a CD. "You have my heart, the smile that's always on my face when I'm around you and a DVD from our first date. Wow that was cheesy."

"Very." Farkle interrupted, I shot him a look.

"It was sweet. Mr. Matthews, thank you for bringing Josh to me."

"You're welcome, Maya." Mr. Matthews remarked. "I'm sorry if I came off too harsh on you the other week."

Josh walked over to him. "Are you sorry that you got me grounded?"

"That you deserved. Sneaking out all the way to New York? Joshua Matthews, what were you thinking?!" Mr. Matthews put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

Josh crossed his arms. "That you would be cool and accepting? Clearly not."

"This is us being cool and accepting." Riley clarified. "Maya, Josh, Farkle and Lucas, how about you all stay for dinner?"

"Sure." I retorted.

"That's fine with me." Lucas responded.

"Absolutely." Josh commented.

"I'd love to." Farkle spoke.

-/-

So here we were, Riley, Josh, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Auggie, Farkle, Lucas and I, eating on the couch watching a movie that Auggie had put on. I watched as everyone tucked into their pizzas that we got from the takeaway store a few blocks down. Looking around, I saw everyone chatting and having fun. Everyone was happy with one another's company and it felt nice this way. Like, no one was mad at anyone or in competition with one another, I like it this way. Once the movie was over and Auggie went to bed with Mrs. Matthews ending up going to sleep as well herself, Mr. Matthews gave Farkle and Lucas a lift home and Josh, Riley and I cleared up. Josh washed up some dishes from earlier as I walked over to Riley who was in her room. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Riley. I could not be happier! Honestly."

"It might take some time for me to adjust but I'll get used to it, however long it takes." Riley closed her window.

"I'm glad." I then went over to Josh who had done all but two glasses.

"You know, I'm pretty glad at how everything's turned out." Josh said, wiping his hands with a towel.

I raised. "Really? Even though it caused this much trouble?"

"I like trouble. Imagine if we started differently, like years from now and I knocked on the door asking for Riley's blessing for us and she said no then slammed the door in my face?" Josh smirked. "I'd ask again and again until she'd say yes."

"Something tells me that Riley wouldn't have said yes, even if you had a band sing it for you," I laughed, taking a glass from the sink. "Let's do a toast: to Riley." I insisted.

Josh picked up the other glass and clanked it with mine. "To Riley, for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that followed, reviewed and everything, you have made this fanfic and my return really worth while! I'm sad that this one has ended but I'm probably do another one after Girl Meets First Date airs, to do my version of how I'd like for Joshaya to have happened and what not. I have also been thinking about writing for other shows so keep a look out! Thanks again! ~AllAboutAuslly**


End file.
